Be Strong, Forget the World We're Living In
by HollyLov96
Summary: All Izuku had to do was find his Uncle Might. He would know what to do so that he could get back to his mother. So why does Uncle Might keep talking about hunters and ghosts and demons? And who is the blonde guy who keeps yelling and how does he know his mom? What secrets has his mother been hiding from him?
1. Run, Izuku!

"Mom, I'm home. What's for dinner?" Izuku called out to his mother as he walked through the front door. He waited for a response but heard nothing. It was unusually quiet in the house today, and he didn't think his mom had any plans.

"Mom? Are you here?"

He closed the door behind himself but didn't bother to take his shoes off. Something felt… off. Suddenly, his eyes spotted something foreign to his normal house. Dark red stained everything in sight. It was spattered across the walls, coating family portraits and covering the flaky green wallpaper. It was on the ceiling, flecks of red on the fluorescent light above, and there was a long streak of dark crimson dragging across the floor of his hallway. His blood ran cold, and he could feel cold swear running down his forehead.

_Please tell me that's paint. _

"Why is there so much paint spilled in the hall? Are you alright?" he shouted out, but again what met with only silence.

Izuku followed the trail further inside the house to the living room. The jagged trail lead up to the coat closet on the far-left side of the room.

"... Mom? Where are you? You're scaring m-" A loud _thunk_ interrupted him. Suddenly, the almost lifeless body of his mother fell out of the closet onto the floor, blood pooling around her.

"MOM!" Izuku rushed to her side. Inko was drenched in blood. Izuku nose burned at the putrid smell but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the short woman. Whatever part of her body wasn't covered in crimson was a pale white in comparison. She coughed violently and her body shook from the shock. If Izuku planned on seeing his mom again, he needed to get her to a hospital, and fast.

"H-hold on, M-mom. I'm g-gonna c-call an ambulance. Y-You're gonna be alri-" he was cut by Inko weakly pulling him down towards her face.

"I-Izuku, listen to me. I need you to r-run! Run and don't stop. Don't look back. Please, take this," she whispered as she handed him a silver gun and a folded up note from her side, paper stained red. "Use this only w-when absolutely necessary. Go find your Uncle Might. After a day's drive, read the note then give it to him. He will explain e-everything you need to know."

"M-mom, what's going on? Wh-why do I need to go to Uncle M-Might's?! We need to get you help!" Izuku cried as he held her hand tightly.

"There's no time, baby. Your mom loves you very much, Izu," she whispered as tears ran down her face. She reached up to cradle his face but was stopped when another round of violent coughs overtook her. Izuku ran his free hand through her viridian locks that matched his own. His hands were covered in her blood, but he hoped he could be some sort of pillar of strength for his mom. Still, he shook his head violently, hoping to wake up from this terrible nightmare.

"Izuku, please! There's no time. Run! Get to your Uncle Might. He'll explain everything." A loud crash came from the back of the house and Inko's eyes widened in terror.

"RUN, IZUKU!"

"Mom, no! I can't leave you!" the boy cried. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving his mother alone with whatever is terrorizing their household.

"Damn it, Izuku, RUN!"

His eyes widened. This had to be something bigger than he could imagine. His mother cursed for nothing. Going against his better judgement and with tears in his eyes, he kissed her forehead and grabbed the gun and note.

"I love you, Mom. I'm coming back for you." She graced him with one more weak smile before another crash sound out, this time much closer. He nodded once, turned and fled out of the small house. His mind was running a mile a minute.

_Please be okay, mom._

Izuku dashed out of the door and threw himself into his car. He fumbled with the keys before putting them in the ignition. When the old car finally roared to life, he hurriedly threw it in reverse and quickly backed out. He barely made it out of the driveway when he heard a loud scream from his mother. He turned to take once last look at his house, and as he did, he saw an ominous figure standing in the doorway with piercing red eyes and blue hair.

_What the hell? Who is that?_

He furiously brushed the tears away from his emerald eyes and gunned it down the road, leaving his mother and his life behind. Izuku's stomach churned as he made his way to the highway as fast as he could. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew he had to trust his mother. All he had to do was make it to Kentucky and Uncle Might would explain everything. It was a long way from his suburban home in Montana, but if it meant figuring out what was going on and getting back to his mom, he would do whatever he had to do. He plugged in the old address to his GPS and set down the long and winding road, with nothing but silence to keep him company.

_I'm coming back for you, Mom. I promise._


	2. Where's the Body?

_Beeeeep Beeeep Beeeep_

Crimson eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to brightness of the dingy motel room. They scanned across the peeling and stained wallpaper, brushing over the white comforter, before finally landing on the alarm clock to their right. Katsuki reached over to quiet the loud interruption before sitting up. He yawned and wiped the crust out of the corners of his eyes before stretching his arms in the air, several joints releasing a loud _POP._

_God, I'm eighteen, I should NOT be sounding like this._

Katsuki threw the heavy blanket off himself and swung his legs off the mattress to stand. He stretched once more before making his way to the bathroom. Dragging his feet, he opened the door and studied himself in the small mirror hanging above the porcelain sink. Dark circles hung beneath his crimson orbs, and his unruly blonde locks stuck out everywhere. Flecks of dried blood stuck to his hairline and on his cheek. Sighing, he resigned himself to a much-needed shower. Vaguely, he felt a pounding headache, a stark reminder of how much he drank last night.

Twenty minutes later, stepped out of the bathroom feeling completely refreshed. Throwing on a pair of dark jeans, he made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and grabbed some pain medicine from his bag. As he began to get his stuff ready to go, he heard a loud knock on the door of his room.

_The fuck?_

Grabbing his shotgun, he proceeded cautiously to check the peephole. With a quick glance, he noticed familiar red spiky hair and pulled the door open.

"Bakubro! What's up, dude?" Eijiro exclaimed. Katsuki glared in response, and, without warning, threw the contents of his silver flask at the man's face. Eijiro spit out the holy water that got in his mouth.

"Don't worry, man, I'm safe," Eijiro said cheerfully.

"Can't be too sure. How did you find me, Shitty Hair?" he grumbled. The hardheaded man didn't miss a beat.

"Well, I got this random call at 2 in the morning last night from a grumpy blonde complaining about a case he just worked in Nebraska. Aaand since I was around the area, I figured I'd stop by and say hey!" Katsuki rolled his eyes, but stepped to the side anyway to let the rambunctious man in. Katsuki graciously threw him a hand towel, which Eijiro thanked him for and dried his face off.

"We both know that's a load of bullshit. Cut the crap, Kirishima," Katsuki said. He was not about to deal with this idiot after the terrible case he worked last night. Vampires ain't nothing to fuck with, and he barely made it out alive, let alone the girl they had taken to feed on. Eijiro's eyes studied his own for a second before closing as the red head laughed jovially.

"Geez, last names, really? Well, you got me," he chuckled before settling into a serious look. "I need your help. We've got a case in Montana and I think it's too big for me and Mina to take on by ourselves." Katsuki shot an eyebrow up.

"You and Pinky? I thought you were supposedly the fuckin' dream team or whatever the fuck." Eijiro pulled up the news article about a recent murder in suburban Belgrade on his phone. Katsuki read it quickly, and with a questioning look, handed the man's phone back.

"Looks like a normal murder. A fuckin' gruesome one, yeah, but nothing supernatural about it." Eijiro looked like he knew Katsuki would say that.

"That's what I thought until I saw who the victim was."

"And who exactly would that be?"

"Inko Midoriya." Katsuki's eyes widened and he took a step back. Eijiro simply letting his friend process the information. He himself had a similar reaction. The greenette had helped them more times than they could count before she dropped off the face of the planet a few years back. They had assumed she was already dead, but Yagi had promised that she was fine. He was the only one she allowed to keep contact with her.

"Fuck… fuck! I can't believe they got Auntie. She was one of best hunters around, what the fuck could have taken her down?" Katsuki questioned. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Auntie Inko had been one of the best in the game. Even if they weren't blood, she was still family, and he wanted nothing more now than to take down the slimy motherfucker that did this to her.

"I don't know, bro. That's why I came to find you. You're the only one I could trust to help out, man," the red head explained. Katsuki didn't have to think twice. He met Eijiro's fierce stare when a determined one of his own. He nodded at the tall man.

"Montana, you said?"

"Yeah, that's the place. Mina's already on the way there to scope out the place and see what she can dig up." Katsuki threw a shirt and his combat boots on. He quickly tossed his few belongings in his duffel bag and heaved it over his shoulder.

"I'm drivng, Shitty Hair."

"What the fuck?! What do you mean 'they didn't find the body'?" Katsuki roared. Eijiro winced behind his girlfriend, while Mina just shrugged her shoulders. After all these years, she's learned how to deal with their angry friend. After all, they had all been hunting together since they were fifteen and Katsuki had helped take down a werewolf pack that ransacked their town.

"I checked and double checked with the local authorities. Lots and lots of blood, but no body. It was gruesome enough for them to go ahead and call it a homicide but no definite proof," the pink haired girl replied.

Katsuki stood up from the chair he was sitting in and began to pace back and forth across the room, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Eijiro and Ashido looked at each other with concern. They knew that Inko was very close to his heart after he lost his father years ago. The red head moved to grab Katsuki a drink when the blonde kicked the wall and groaned. He turned and slid down the wall until he was sat on the floor, his head hanging between his knees. Mina immediately got up to go to her friend's side and comfort him.

"So much for a hunter's burial. Fuck! I don't even wanna think about what sick monster took her. Damn it all!" Katsuki exclaimed as Eijiro slid down the wall on the other side of him. He put his arm around his friend in a comforting manner and gave him a look of comfort.

"Hey man, don't worry. We're gonna take down whatever the heck did this to her, so it wasn't all in vain. We've got you, bro!" Katsuki nodded his head weakly and let out a sigh. Mina chuckled as she laid her head on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah, we're gonna figure this whole thing out, Kat. Stupid monster is gonna wish he never even knew the name Inko. It'll all work out."

If anything, Katsuki was grateful to have a family with these two idiots. He looked up at his two friends and managed a small smirk.

"Hell yeah, we'll figure it out."

He pushed himself up off the wall and offered support to the pinkette. She gladly accepted his offer and hopped up and immediately crossed the room back to her laptop. She dug two fake badges out of her backpack and turned to the boys as the Eijiro was brushing himself off after slowly getting up himself.

"Alright! Agents Dawson and Merrit, the crime scene is located about twenty minutes from here. It's already programmed into Kirishima's phone. It's in a small neighborhood right in the middle of Belgrade. Oh! I forgot to mention one more thing!" Katsuki quirked an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"What's that, babe?" Eijiro quipped.

"Apparently Inko had a son! Neighbors report they saw his car pull up to the house the night of the incident, but saw it tear down the road not even fifteen minutes later. Kid hasn't been seen or heard from since," Mina informed the two. Katsuki paused in thought for a moment.

Auntie never told me she had a kid. What the fuck?

"Good to know. Come on, Shitty Hair. We're gonna check it out."

The two boys quickly changed into more presentable clothes suited for FBI agents. Katsuki grabbed his keys and walked to the door, giving the pinkette a small kiss on the forehead before exiting the motel room. The taller man grinned and followed his friend out the door after giving his girlfriend a quick kiss and hug. He knew that even if the blonde had a rough exterior, he had a kind heart and Kirishima would do anything to help his angry friend out. Mina waved them goodbye and they peeled out of the parking lot and down the road.

Twenty minutes they pulled into a small neighborhood. It was easy to figure out where they needed to go. All they had to do was follow the crowd of onlookers to the sea of police lights and caution tape. Katsuki pulled on the side of the road and the two boys exited the vehicle and approached the house.

_What kind of cookie cutter double life was Inko living?_

They flashed their badges to a police officer and ducked under the yellow tape and made their way to the chief of police who was more than surprised to see them.

"Good afternoon, I'm Agent Merrit and this my partner, Agent Dawson," Kirishima introduced and he pointed to himself then Katsuki. Both boys produced their badges once more. "We're from the FBI. We just came to take a look around the place. Your name, sir?" Eijiro stuck his hand out to shake the man's hand, which was gladly accepted.

"Sergeant Clifford. Nice to meet you boys. Right this way." the stocky man lead them inside to see the gruesome scene. Katsuki managed to keep a straight face and he surveyed the area. Eijiro whistled at the amount of blood that covered the walls and floors.

"Well agents, this is it. I'm not gonna lie, we don't usually get big shots like you all the way out here in our small town, but you're more than welcome to whatever you need. Well, I'll leave you boys to it. I'll be outside if you need me."

As soon as the coast was clear, both boys to take a deeper look and took out their EMF meters and walked around the house. After getting no reading, they searched the house high and low for anything unusual. Both came up empty and met back up in the living room.

"I don't know, man, no readings on EMF, no hex bags, no signs of vamps, wolves, nothing. Maybe it was just a murder and the person was just super sick," Eijiro lamented. He racked his brain for any answers and was coming up empty. He looked over to Katsuki to see him pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. It was amazing he didn't have permanent indentions on his nose from the repeated action.

"No, this has to be something. I can feel it."

He turned to start pacing when he tripped over the edge of a rug. He about to fix it when a bright red marking caught his eye. He lowered himself to the rug and peeled it back as far it would go. Katsuki smiled wide and looked up to Kirishima's flabbergasted face. What they found was a wide Devil's Trap, meant to keep demons at bay. Katsuki inspected it closely and found the trap had been scratched and broken on one side. A million thoughts were running through the boy's mind. Suddenly he stood up and walked quickly to the front door. Eijiro quickly fixed the rug and rushed to catch up to Katsuki. He made it just in time to see the blonde approaching the chief.

"Excuse me, sarge. Did anybody see anything strange that night?" The chief straightened up at the question and looked over his paperwork.

"Well, they saw her kid leave the house in a hurry. He hasn't been able to be tracked yet. Other than that, not really. Oh! One neighbor saw another car leave the house not too long after that. A silver Lincoln. We have a BOLO placed on it but so far no sightings." Katsuki nodded his head and shook the man's hand briefly once more.

"Thank you, sarge. We have all the information we need. Should we need anything else, we'll be in touch."

Katsuki took off towards their car, while Kirishima shook the chief's hand one more time and raced to meet back up with the hunter. Both men entered the car and Katsuki immediately shifted it into drive and took off back to the hotel room, all the while with a manic grin on his face. The red head was starting to get a little scared.

"Of fucking course! I knew it!" Katsuki exclaimed once they were out of the neighborhood. Eijiro looked at him questioningly.

"Knew what? I'm so confused right now."

"Somehow a demon found Inko, but she's too fucking good to die that easily. The Lincoln is her hunting car. She had to have trapped the motherfucker and got out. She had to be quick because the demon couldn't have been trapped for too long. But she's fucking alive. Inko's not fucking dead, Shitty Hair!"

"So, what now?" Katsuki gripped the steering wheel and sped up, eyes set with determination. He gave the crimson haired man a quick grin.

"We're picking up Racoon Eyes and going on a road trip to Kentucky. We're going to Yagi's."


	3. Be Strong

Yellow and white lines blurred together. Flashes of darkness mixed together with the occasional streetlight illuminating the highway filled Izuku's vision. He glanced at the time on his dashboard. Neon blue lights read 3:30 AM. Izuku huffed a sigh and pulled over to the side of the highway before turning his hazard lights on. He shrugged his seatbelt off and leaned forward and dropped his head on the steering wheel, tears slowly slipping from emerald eyes. The adrenaline had finally worn off and he was _exhausted._ He pulled his wallet out from his back pocket to check the contents. He had roughly $100 and he was trying to conserve that for gas and food. He couldn't really afford a hotel room, but he was so _tired._ He didn't want to risk falling asleep at the wheel, and he couldn't just sleep in his car and chance running the battery down.

_Mom would know what do. Then again, if Mom was okay, I wouldn't be in this situation. _

He chanced a look at the bloody note sitting in his passenger seat. It was just a folded piece of paper, worn down with age and blood. The note appeared to be so old, it almost looked yellow, and he could faintly make out the black handwriting of his mother. He reached for it, curiosity begging him to read the contents, but paused right before he could grab it. This one little piece of paper possibly told him of the secrets his mother was hiding. Was he ready to know the truth? Izuku took a deep breath.

_I have to know. I have to help her._

With shaking hands, he grabbed the note and unfolded it, being careful to not let the paper rip where the blood kept it stuck together. Izuku could faintly smell his mother's favorite perfume. He smiled weakly as he glanced over the loopy letters that he associated with old lunchbox notes.

**Izuku,**

**If you're reading this, that means something had to have happened to me. You should be on your way to Uncle Might's at this point. He'll know exactly how to help you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more, but I had a feeling my past would catch up to me eventually. I need you to be brave for me, okay? Don't be scared, but it's very important that you know this: my death was not a coincidence. **

**The stories you used to be told about the monsters hiding under your bed were true. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons… anything supernatural is all real. They are out there in the world and they hurt a lot of people and they aren't afraid to hurt you either. But there are people out there that hunt these terrible monsters, and I was one of them. Your dad was too, as well as your uncle, and deep down inside you are too. It runs in your blood, part of generations of hunters. That's why you must go to Uncle Might's. He'll help you.**

**If they got me, that means they're after you next. Be strong, baby. I've been preparing you for years without you actually knowing. All those weekends at the gun range, all those self-defense classes, everything was for this reason. That necklace I gave you with the star and sun is actually an anti-possession symbol. Never take it off. You'll find a secret compartment in the glove box of your dad's old car. It has an emergency stack of cash should you ever find yourself in a predicament. **

**Don't stay in one place too long. Be careful with who you trust. Trust your gut. You are a Midoriya, a hunter. I love you so much baby, and please know that I tried to protect you from this. Don't be sad for me but continue on. I'll always be with you.**

**All my love,**

**Mom**

Izuku sat in shock after reading the letter. In less than twenty-four hours, his entire world had been turned upside down. He was supposed to be going to the movies with Tenya and Momo tomorrow. He just graduated high school. He was supposed to be going to college in the fall and starting his life. Now he was some sort of supernatural hunter? Arms reached up to wrap around himself, hands grabbing for green locks. He pulled his legs up and curled into himself, mind going crazy. It was too much to process. He shook his violently as he cried out in frustration.

_What the hell? Why did she hide this from me for so long? What am I supposed to do?_

Slowly, Izuku began to uncurl himself and reached over to the passenger side. Upon opening the glove box, he found the secret spot mentioned in the letter. He peered inside to see hundreds of dollars and something shiny. Further examination showed it was a large knife made from silver and several rounds of ammunition. Izuku slammed the compartment shut and took yet another deep breath as he ran his hand over his face. He stared at the ceiling of his small car and let loose a scream of frustration. Out of the corner of his eye a distant, flashing light caught his attention. He diverted his eyes to an airplane gliding across the night sky. He watched it for a moment, captivated. It was an old habit he picked up; any time he felt scared or anxious, he would go outside and just watch the airplanes shoot across the clouds. At night, he would often find himself wishing on them as if they were falling stars. After a few moments, he exhaled the nervous energy that had been building in his chest.

_Alright, Izuku. It's time to put up or shut up. You can handle this. You've apparently been training for this your whole life. You got hunting, or whatever, in your blood. Do it for mom. _

Izuku gave a determined nod to himself before putting the car back into drive, suddenly not as tired as before. With a newfound determination, he took off back down the highway.

**Welcome to Almo! **

Izuku read the old dingy sign as he drove into the small town. Finally, after hours and hours of driving, he was almost there. His GPS said he had about twenty-five minutes until he reached his destination. He couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his face. He cruised down the residential street, humming along to the quiet song playing on the radio. He had to admit to himself that it was a cute town. Izuku could just imagine himself settling in a small place lie this one day, long after he graduated college and found someone to settle down with. A chuckle escaped from his lips as he imagined a small child playing with his mom in the backyard, the same way he used to. A sudden jerk pulled him from his thoughts.

_What the heck? Did I hit something while I was distracted?_

Another jerk from the car proved that he wasn't just imagining it. Izuku slowed the car down and pulled into the parking lot of a tiny corner gas station. He parked the old car and got out to look under the hood. Getting out, he took a moment to admire the vehicle. It was a sleek black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle. It was his father's prized possession, and after he had passed, the responsibility was passed to Izuku. He took care of it the best that he could, but his knowledge only went so far. Walking around to the front of the car, he gently ran along the white stripe on the hood before popping it to look underneath. A small cloud of gray smoke rose as he lifted the hood up. The greenette turned away and coughed for a moment before working to determine a cause. However, after a few minutes of searching, Izuku came up empty-handed. Frustrated, he slammed the hood down. He was so freaking close! Could his car seriously not wait another thirty minutes before breaking down?

Izuku turned to lean against the car and out a hand on his chin as he began to mutter to himself the several things that might be wrong with the car and asking himself what he did to deserve this. So caught up his thinking, in fact, that he didn't notice a truck pull up behind him.

"Hey buddy! Nice car, you got there!" Izuku whipped his around to see the driver walking towards him. The stranger had practically yellow hair with what looked to be a black lightning bolt on the right side and looked to be about his age. Another tall, skinny man with jet black hair started to exit from the passenger side of the truck.

"Uh, thanks. It was my dad's."

"Well, dude, I don't know if you know this or not, but cars aren't supposed to be smoking like that," the black-haired man joked. Izuku rolled his eyes. His mother said to be careful with who he trusted, and he wasn't quite sure about these guys.

"Haha, yeah I know. I was just getting out to see if I could see what's wrong with it. But I think I can figure it out." Izuku scratched the back of his neck. He could feel the hairs standing up, and he felt like he was being watched. He just chalked it up to being anxious around the two strangers.

"You want some help? I know a thing or two about cars, and if worse comes to worse, I know a guy about thirty minutes from here who could help you out." It was tempting, but Izuku shook his head politely.

"No thanks. I appreciate the offer, though." The two men shared a quick look before the taller one started heading back to the truck. The yellow haired man gave Izuku one last look.

"Alright, dude. Hope you figure it out. See ya!" Izuku watched as the other man hopped in the driver seat and took off down the road. He let out a sigh of relief now that he was alone again. He still felt like he was being watched but instead brushed it off to focus on his car. It was getting dark, so he turned on his phone flash light to get a better look as he lifted the hood back up. Maybe he should have taken their offer for help.

_Oh well, too late now._

As Izuku leaned further under the hood, he felt goosebumps go up his arms and a chill down his spine. Following his gut, he moved to grab the gun his mother gave him when he turned around to see an old woman wrapped up in a black cloak standing far too close for comfort.

"You're really the youngest this town has to offer, huh?" he heard her mutter before she started to chant something in a language he'd never heard before. He was too paralyzed with fear to move. Suddenly, he began to feel weaker and weaker. The cloaked figure forcefully grabbed his arms, long nails digging into the tender flesh of his biceps. Her mouth was glowing white and Izuku felt his legs began to weaken and start to give out on him. Distantly, he heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked when the figure in front of him abruptly jolted several times while screeching loudly. It dropped Izuku and turned to see the source of the shots. Looking over, Izuku could see the two men from earlier, each with a shotgun in hand. The hag pounced on the back-haired man and violently threw him against the truck, knocking the gun out his hands. Quickly, she turned to the yellow-haired stranger and began to do to him what she did to Izuku, almost life she was sucking the life out of him. One more shot rang out and the cloaked woman fell over to the ground. Izuku turned to see the taller stranger leaning against the truck, breathing out a sigh of relief with his shotgun once more in hand. Izuku suddenly felt stronger again and got up to rush over to the strangers to see if they were alright.

"Hey, dude! Sorry about that! Are you ok?" Izuku quickly nodded his head yes. The shorter man gave him a quick glance and noticed his arms. He motioned for Izuku to follow him back to his truck. Once there, he helped the other stranger back to his feet before reaching inside and grabbing a small first aid kit. Once he lowered the tailgate of the truck, he instructed Izuku and the other stranger to sit while he addressed their wounds.

"We didn't mean for you end up as bait. Super sorry you got caught up in this. I'm Denki, by the way; Denki Kaminari. And that's Hanta Sero." As he finished wrapping up Izuku's arms, he stuck his hand out. Izuku shook his hand and turned to give Hanta an appreciative nod.

"What was that thing?"

"It's called a Shtriga. It feeds on people's life force, essentially. Typically, it goes for children, but she already gotten the few kids that were in this town. You just happened to pass through at a really bad time," Hanta explained as Denki finished up bandaging up the small gash on his forehead. Izuku nodded his head in understanding.

"So, do you still not need any help with your car? Or are you gonna let us help you out… sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh! Izuku Midoriya. And yes, I think I'll take you up on your offer." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, while Denki laughed it off and began to head towards the old car. He turned to Hanta and saw his eyes widen with looked to be realization.

"Dude! I knew you looked familiar! Denki, bro! He's related to Inko!"

"You guys know my mom?!"

"Hell yeah, we do!" Denki exclaimed as he raised the hood of the old Chevelle. Izuku rushed forward to hold his phone's flashlight for the man, as Hanta just stood off to the side. "Your mom is a freaking legend, dude. One of the best hunters out there. She's saved our asses more than just a couple of times." Izuku felt a mixture of pride and sadness well up within his heart. An idea crossed his mind at that moment.

"Do you happen to know my Uncle Might, as well?" Hanta shook his head and Denki looked up in thought for a moment.

"Uncle Might? Like All Might? Yeah, man! Yagi lives just down the road." Denki carefully closed the hood and turned back to the greenette.

"Well, it doesn't look like there's anything I can do tonight but I can hook your Chevelle up to my truck and tow it and you to Yagi's since that's where you're going anyways." Izuku quickly nodded his head in appreciation.

"Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate all that you have done for me tonight." Hanta shook his head and ruffled up Izuku's emerald locks while Denki hooked up the old car.

"Don't sweat it bro! It's what hunters do! We save people."

Twenty minutes and some phone number exchanges later, Izuku finally arrived at his destination. Grabbing the note and gun from the car, he made his way to the front door. He knocked on the door three times and waited. After a moment, a frail looking man with sunken eyes opened the door. Confusion was written on his face for a brief moment before turning into a bright smile. He held his skinny arms our for a hug and Izuku did not hesitate to walk into them.

"Young Izuku, hello! It's so good to see you again! What brought you down here to Uncle Might's place? And where's your mom? She usually comes with you." Izuku pressed himself further into his uncle's chest and allowed himself to cry once again. When Yagi noticed, he began to rub comforting circles on Izuku's back and led him inside towards the comfy couch in the living room. After a few minutes, Izuku began to calm down and told the whole story of what he saw at his house with his mother, including the blue haired man he saw in the window as he drove off. He handed the bloodied note over to the frail man and waited patiently until he was done. He watched as his uncle looked absolutely distraught at the news of his closest friend possibly being dead. He took a moment to compose himself before giving the greenette and small smile.

"I'm sure you're tired, my boy. Let e show you the guest room and you get some sleep. Well talk more in the morning." Izuku nodded in understanding. Yagi lead him through a long hallway to a room at the end with a connected bathroom. He thanked the frail man once more before taking a shower and promptly fell asleep immediately afterwards.

The next morning, Izuku woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon being made in the kitchen. Izuku emerged from the guest room and began to follow the smell when a door that was slightly ajar appeared on his left and drew him in by curiosity. He opened the door wider to reveal and entire library inside the room. A plethora of rainbow-colored book lined the walls. Izuku ran his hand carefully across the spines of some of them. One book in particular caught his attention.

_**Midoriya's Supernatural Survival Guide**_

**By Hisashi Midoriya**

Izuku's eyes widened when he realized his late father wrote this. He opened the book to see a hand written note on the first page.

**Izuku, **

**I don't know if you'll ever come across this book, but in case you do, here is a guide to all the supernatural creatures I've had to deal with. Hope it helps.**

**Love you,**

**Dad**

Izuku was very grateful for the guide and sat down to read it. Almost an hour passed before a strange color caught his peripheral. He looked up to see a very attractive blonde scowling at him.

"Who the _fuck _are you?"


End file.
